


punk rocker

by imagust



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Please Leave Comments, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagust/pseuds/imagust
Summary: yoongi hates himself. he wishes he was different. will yoongi be okay?×inspired by dodie cover





	punk rocker

Yoongi hates himself. All the members admire him for his "wonderful piano work". Yoongi hasn't played for 2 years until he met Namjoon. 

Yoongi hated how matted he let his hair get over break. Fans were expecting silky dyed colorful hair. 

Yoongi hated his cheeks the most. They always made him look sad or angry by default. People nicknamed him "Ice King" because of it. Now, they looked sick. Yoongi accidentally skipped a few meals. 

He was trying to get out of bed to perfect the new song but he couldn't. The depression and intrusive thoughts weighed him down. He knows they're intrusive but that doesn't help him stop feeling gross because of them. 

Yoongi picked up some scissors from the drawers and quickly gave himself a rough chop. 

Yoongi fidgeted with the scissors conflicted. He still felt terrible. He felt worse than awful. Fans wouldn't know. Nobody would know. They'll heal in a few days. He's not going to have another problem. 

And he felt the cold blade run across his arms. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time. It didn't hurt like I thought it did. 

He went over a few veins careful not to cut too deep. He rinsed the scissors off and put them back. There was a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in there? There's a faint light on and we can't find Suga Hyung." 

" I'll be out in a minute. " 

They opened the door. 

" Soobin?!. " Yoongi placed his arm on his neck. 

Soobin looked shocked. "Yoongi Hyung, uhm, we just wanted you to come eat and play sorry with us." He closed the door behind him. 

" I said 1 minute. " Yoongi sounded slightly aggravated. 

"Yoongi.? Please come here.?." Soobin said softly. Soobin was sitting on the toilet seat. Yoongi came. 

Soon, Yoongi was crying. "please don't tell them." Yoongi managed to say through all his snot. 

Soobin handed him a thick blue washcloth. Soobin didn't want the other members to hear so he began signing instead. It worked cause Yoongi had been selectively mute when he was younger. 

"I won't. Promise you won't do it again." 

" Promise. " 

Soobin started cleaning the cuts. 

"When I dropped out, I didn't want anyone to know. I would hide away at the dance studio until school ended." Soobin whispered.

" That's nothing to be embarrassed of. School's not for everyone. " 

"Yeah but my parents. I felt like I disappointed my parents." 

"Do they know now?" 

"Yeah." 

" You know, what helped? "

"nope" 

"Taking care of myself. I had my reasons for it. Eventually maybe, I'll get my G.E.D. So I want you to take care of yourself and talk to me or any of my members or yours if you ever feel this way again. You won't disappoint us."

" Yeah. But. ... It's hard. " 

"I know. But you can't. You can always play the piano." 

" Even at 4am? " 

They both laughed. "Yes. Even at 4am."

Soobin finished wrapping his arm. "Come on!" 

"-wait! I need to fix my hair. " 

Yoongi wet his brush and made it look decent. He didn't have enough energy to make it look like he wasn't crying. Luckily, it's allergy season.

Yoongi and Soobin entered the living room. Taehyun was playing charades. There were plenty of fake flowers near Beomgyu. They lied down.   
Soobin searched for something. He put his finished flower crown on Yoongi. 

Yoongi smiled. The dorm door swung open. Jin gave a sigh of relief. "Yoongi! Food's ready." 

Kookie pushed through the opening Jin had left. "ahh. what movie are we watching?" 

" KOOKIE HYUNG! " The five members said.

"Aquaman!" Yeonjun said. Sighs erupted. " HEY, your hyung chooses the movie! " Jin laughed.

"We're watching boy over flowers! Yeonjun said hyungs choose." 

Yeonjun quickly grabbed the remote. "Aquaman."


End file.
